One of the most difficult ad often most exasperating parts of a golf game is the putting. Strength plays little or no part in successful putting, and there are innumerable stances and grips adopted by golfers, professional and amateur alike, in an effort to improve this important part of the game.
Some of the better putters have adopted a system wherein, after having determined the line along which they wish the ball to roll, pick a spot a couple of feet in front of the ball. This spot is chosen so that if the putter successfully rolls his ball over that spot, the ball is on the correct line to the hole. The location of this spot will differ with the "break" of the green and thus is not always on a direct line between the ball and the hole. Once having chosen the spot over which the ball is to roll, the next problem of course is to strike the ball in a fashion to result in the ball taking the desired path over the chosen spot and into the hole.